


Shark Week

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Hanky Panky on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Week

## Shark Week

by Latoya

Author's disclaimer: Jim, Blair and Simon belong to Petfly also no money is being made just fun.

I would like to thank my muse for the wonderful idea and help with this story and please so she's not left in the dark and to keep her going you can send comments to Marti CRAJONCRA@aol.com I would also like to thank my beta reader Elaine. As always feedback is very appreciated. 

* * *

"Shark Week" 

Blair sat down on his side of the couch (the left side), in his hand he had a bowl of mixed fruit and yogurt. Jim was already settled down on his side of the couch, he had a bag of oatmeal cookies and a glass of milk. It had been a long day and all Blair wanted to do was watch his favorite show, "Shark Week" on the Discovery channel. Blair just loved "Shark Week." 

"Come on man turn up the sound" Blair said as he pushed Jim in the hip with his foot. 

"Why, I can hear it" Jim said smirking. 

"Yeah, you and every other dog on the block, but I can't so turn it up." 

That made Jim smile, he knew Blair couldn't hear the t.v. He could barely hear it himself and he had his hearing turned up all the way. 'I love to tease Blair.' Jim smiled. 

"OK, here." Jim turned the sound up just a little. 

'That's it, this means war.' Blair thought as he poked at Jim again with his foot. 'God how I love this man. I love all his stupid rules and eating habits. I love him all the way down to his white tube socks.' Blair smiled at his last thought. 

Blair grinned again, it's time for revenge. 

"Come on, _Jimbo_?" 

That got him a raised eyebrow from Jim. 

"Come on, _Sweet Baby James_ " 

That got him a slight turn from Jim's head. 

Blair was laughing now and knew what to say to tip his partner over the edge. 

"Come on, _Jimmy Joe_ , turn up the sound" 

Jim put down his glass of milk, chewed the rest of his cookie and wiped his mouth. Then he turned his head to his left and gave Blair one of his best toothy grins, with enough lust in his eyes to scare a freight train off it's tracks. 

Blair knew what was coming next. He took his bowl of fruit and yogurt and placed it on the floor underneath the couch. Jim moved to pounce on Blair, but Blair was too quick. He put his legs up to catch Jim with his feet, one foot on Jim's chest, the other on his flat stomach. 

Jim put all of his weight on Blair strong legs. 

"You know when you smile like that you look like a Great White Shark." Blair said, trying to contain his giggling. 

Just as Blair said that, Jim grabbed his ankles, pulled his legs apart and fell on top of him. Placing love bites all over lover's neck. 

"If I look like a Great White Shark, then I'm just going to have to eat you all up."Jim said flashing him another toothy grin. 

Jim started to take Blair's shirt off, as he got the shirt over his lover's head he gazed at the crystal blue eyes of the man he loved. He placed a long loving kiss on Blair's lips. Blair moaned and opened his mouth to let in his love's probing tongue. Jim could taste the fruit and yogurt in Blair's mouth. 

Blair sucked Jim's tongue into his mouth as he helped Jim take off his shirt and then he wrapped his legs around his waist. Neither knew how the shirt ended up on the floor but Blair's boxers were soon to follow it. 

Blair lay on the couch, arms over his head and his hands in his hair. Jim pushed himself up to look down on his lover. There Blair was, his hands playing in his hair and his legs wide open, and his cock hard, weeping and waiting for Jim. 

Jim undressed as fast as he could, the sight of Blair was more then he could take. Blair wrapped his legs around Jim's waist again and started to grind his cock with Jim's. Jim took both their erections in his hand and started to pump slow and hard. His lover was giving him a real show. 

Blair moved his hands from his hair to his nipples, pulling and pinching them, as Jim watched. He knew that his lover was losing his control fast and he wanted to push him over the edge. 

Jim reached behind him and took Blair by the ankles again. He pulled Blair towards him and placed his legs over his shoulders. Now he had his lover where he wanted him. 

Blair put his hands over his head to brace himself on the arm of the couch. Jim was now cupping the warmest and softest part of him in his right hand as he stroked Blair's cock with his left. Blair could feel Jim's balls rubbing against his ass and Blair lost control himself. 

"Now, I want you in me now." He whimpered. 

Jim took his right thumb and started to massage his opening. He smiled wider when he felt that Blair was all ready lubed. 'You knew this was going to happen before we sat down, didn't you, you little imp. 'Jim inserted his thumb inside his lover and started to massage his loose hole, while he continued stroking Blair's weeping erection with his left hand. 

"Now...Please.....Now!" was all Blair could say. 

Jim placed his right foot on the floor and brought himself up onto his left knee. Holding onto Blair's hips he guided his cock into his lover. He could feel Blair opening up for him as he pushed all the way in. 

Blair pushed back to meet his lover's thrusts. Jim could feel Blair tightening down on his cock, and with each thrust a moan filled the room.....from Jim and Blair. Soon both of them were one, and no one was holding back. Blair cried out and came all over his chest as Jim came inside of him. Jim tried not to fall on his lover but he couldn't hold himself up. Blair caught Jim in his arms as he fell and held him there 'til their breathing returned to normal. 

The next day at work Blair was singing... 

"Ho, the shark has  
such teeth, dear  
and he keep them  
pearly white" 

Simon looked out the window from his office and watched Blair. 

The kid was singing "Mac the knife." He had love bites all over his neck and 

he was in a good mood. 'Must be "Shark Week" on the Discovery Channel,' he thought. 

THE END 


End file.
